Chasing You
by blackbirdfly96
Summary: Kurt Hummel was the only openly gay student at McKinley, suffering through his junior year. Blaine Anderson was a ghost, searching for his soulmate before he could become human again.


Kurt Hummel was the only openly gay student at McKinley, suffering through his junior year. Blaine Anderson was a ghost, searching for his soulmate before he could become human again.

A/N: Yes, this is something completely different than what I've ever written or tried to write before. I've never really ventured into the supernatural/ghost realm, but I found this prompt and thought it'd be a really interested idea. This is a pretty short chapter, but I needed to start the story by giving some basic information about the plot. The upcoming chapters should be much longer. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just go visit the Garglers or something? See what they're up to?"<p>

This was Kurt Hummel's life in one sentence. Everyday, he felt the same thing. Nobody cared. Nobody wanted him around. Well, he was determined. Ever since he was a young child, he'd been determined to prove everyone wrong who told him he'd amount to nothing. He sighed, crossing his arms. "The _Warblers_, and fine. If you insist. It's not like I have anything better to do here."

He watches as the men around him open and close their mouths, searching for words, but coming up with none. He doesn't wait any longer than a few moments, grabbing his poster of brilliant outfit ideas he'd created the night before for their group song from the board and stomping out of the room. He felt a sudden urge of defiance for the rules. It was mid-school day, but he couldn't care less. Kurt was going to a visit a place he might be accepted and where he could find a feeling of safety — Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson walked; or in better words, drifted, thorough the halls. It was a long day of classes, and the Warblers had a performance this afternoon, and he could not wait to do anything but lay down in the bed and take a long nap.<p>

Blaine's story was different than most. He was a ghost. Blaine's past was a long story told in flashbacks played continuously through his head, but he chose to try and ignore it as much as possible. His parents were devastated, but tried their best to give him the most normal teenage years as possible. He'd only become a human once he found his soulmate. After talking to the shocked, but accepting faculty at Dalton, they had agreed to give him a scholarship and allow him to attend school at the private academy in Westerville. He was guaranteed protection, and a room by himself. It was the best possible outcome. Blaine, however, could only be seen by his soulmate and the students at Dalton. He couldn't go anywhere outside school and home because he wasn't seen. He was a ghost to everyone but his friends and family. It made it easier to find his soulmate, yes, but he couldn't guarantee in the future that his soulmate would want a ghost as a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove towards the large school, one that might be mistaken as a private college based on its size and design. He parked his car, radio still blaring. He turned down the volume, pausing his Wicked soundtrack and stepped out of the car, wrapping his black jacket tighter around himself. Before heading to the school, he'd looked up Dalton's website and tried the best he could with the clothing he had to match the uniform. It wasn't easy, but he'd come up with the best he could. He had a striped red tie, almost the same as the Dalton tie, and a black jacket that could be mistaken for navy if you didn't look too close.<p>

He walked into the school, looking around at the intricate artwork, lights, and windows decorating the inside. It was more than he'd imagined, or seen on their website. He bumped into someone while studying the beautiful painting adorning one wall, muttering a soft apology as the young man blew by him. He found a staircase, admiring the hallway it led to and beginning to walk down it slowly. He saw a boy walk straight past him. A very attractive boy with dark gelled hair and bright hazel eyes, that he could skin. He was skin was a gorgeous tan color with an olive tint, and he had a bag strap over his shoulder. He watched as the boy tightened his grip on the bag. He didn't know exactly where the Warblers would be, and it couldn't help to ask. "Excuse me? Excuse me?" He looked, his breath taken away as the handsome boy stared up at him, eyes sparkling and.. _shocked_?

* * *

><p>Blaine made his way down the winding staircase, sighing softly and keeping a tight grip on his bag. He had so much going on at the moment, and all he wanted to focus on was getting through one song with the Warblers, and then retreating to his dorm room to finish homework and sleep. All he wanted was rest. At the bottom of the stairs, he heard a hello and looked up, noticing a boy around his age. His breath was taken away.<p>

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" The high pitched voice of a boy rang out in front of him. A boy with beautiful eyes and skin that resembled porcelain. A boy who obviously did not attend Dalton Academy.

Blaine snapped out of his trance in enough time to remember to speak and gain back his lost voice. "..Are you talking to me?" There was no way. No way that Blaine could be this lucky. On such a bad day, there was no way that Blaine could be lucky enough to find his soulmate.

The boy looked confused. "Who else would I be talking to?"

Blaine was shocked. It was true. The boy in front of him was his soulmate. This beautiful boy with coiffed hair and bright eyes that wore a confused expression was his soulmate.

* * *

><p>AN: So, that's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and I'd love to hear some constructive criticism and honest feedback on what you guys think, and if you'd like to see more. I have plenty of ideas flowing for this story, but if you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to comment or message me! Once more, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!


End file.
